


The big talk

by fanfiction_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_girl/pseuds/fanfiction_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam locks Dean and Cas in Dean's room to have that long over due talk. They do a little more than talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“God damn it Sam let us out of here!” Dean yelled banging on the door. 

“Not until you guys talk. This crap is killing me.” Came from the other side of the door.

“SAM GOD DAMN IT!” 

“Dean what is he talking about? We talk all the time!” Cas asked confusedly. Dean walked over and laid on his bed, putting his hands on his head. “He wants us to have a more in depth talk.”

“About what?”

Dean didn’t want to have this conversation. He knew exactly what Sam was wanting, he just didn’t know if Cas loved him back, and he didn’t want to risk losing Cas. “Well… he thinks there is something going on between us.”

“I don’t understand. What’s going on between us?” Cas asked confused.

“I don’t know dude.” Dean said sitting up. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Cas looked incredibly confused. “If you don’t know what it is then how can you not want to talk about it? There’s no way of knowing if it’s an unpleasant topic or not.” Dean growled in the back of his throat. Sometimes Cas was really frustrating. “I know what it is Cas I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh. We’re going to be stuck in here for a long time then.”

“Yeah well we can just sit here until he thinks we have talked about it. The only bad thing is there’s not a lot you can do in my room.” Dean’s mind automatically trailed when that came out of his mouth. He could think of a few things to do.

“It’s ok. I can go into deep thought for long periods of time to occupy myself. What will you do though?”

“I guess I can try to get a few hours in.” He said laying back down and closing his eyes. “Ok. But Dean?” Cas asked.

“What Cas?” Dean asked still keeping his eyes closed.

“Whatever it is, it seems important. If you change your mind and want to talk about it I’ll be here.”

“Ok Cas.” Dean laid there trying to avoid the situation, but he got a text from Sam. “Don’t think you can just not talk I’ll be able to tell –SW” Dean read it and groaned a little.

Cas heard him. “What’s wrong, Dean?” 

“We’re gonna have to talk about this or we’ll never get out of here.”

“I suggest you start the conversation then."

Dean took a deep breath. He really didn’t want to do this. “Cas what do you feel for me?” He asked quickly, closing his eyes. 

“I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

“Well what do you see me as?” he skipped a beat. “Relationship wise.” Cas tilted his head to the side. “Well, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, and we do share a more profound bond.” Cas said in a confused tone.

“Well yeah. And what is that more profound bond?”

“Well, I pulled you from hell and put you back together. That has happened to nobody else in the history of ever.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah. We’re going somewhere… What are your feelings for me then?” Cas was very confused. “What do you mean?”

Dean rubbed his eyes. He really didn’t want to do this but he might as well man up and put it out there. “Cas I love you.”

Cas was left speechless. He wasn’t sure how to respond. 

Dean jumped to conclusions at the silence. He stood up and walked towards the door. “And this is why I didn’t want to talk about it.” He started pounding on the door again, with a tear in his eye. He had never been rejected. “SAM LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!”

Cas pulled him away from the door so he’d stop pounding on it. “No Dean! Wait! You… love me?”

Dean threw his arms away from Cas when he tried pulling him away. He avoided looking into Cas’s eyes. Dean Winchester did not cry about many things, but this was one of those things that a tear or two slipped out. “No Cas I just said that to see what you would do-YES!”

“Dean…. I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. That’s fine.” Dean said going back to the door to resume pounding on it.

“No, Dean, you don’t understand… I don’t know how to say how I feel back.” 

Dean turned around to look at Cas. “Just say it Cas. I told you, it’s not that difficult. Do you not feel the same? It’s fine I can take it.”

“No Dean, I just don’t know how to describe it. Hear me out, please? I know what it means for someone to love another, but I don’t know what it feels like and how to tell if I myself love someone. Does that make sense?”

Dean looked deep into Cas’s eyes and figured he should just kiss him. He grabbed Cas’s cheek and slowly leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was passionate and breath taking. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to Cas’s. “Do you know now?”

Cas’s eyes opened when Dean pulled away, he was stunned. “I do, Dean.” He grinned.

“Thank god.” Dean said before kissing Cas again.

Cas pressed back into it, finally knowing what love feels like.

Dean pushed Cas towards the bed, hoping that he wasn't going too fast he pulled back from Cas. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the time we are in here?"

"I'm not sure, I'm as inexperienced as they come with love. I only now just found out what it feels like to love someone."

"Well let's see where this goes." Dean was super horny but he didn't know how to go about asking Cas, so he just kissed him and got him on the bed. 

Cas was laid back on the bed. With his zero experience in this field he decided it was best to just trust Dean. He kissed him back passionately. 

Dean was getting very excited very fast. He rubbed his dick up against Cas's, moaning into his mouth. Cas was just as hard. He must be doing good getting him excited too.

Cas rolled his hips up as Dean pressed down on him. He started breathing heavier, excited at all that was happening.

Dean quickly took off his shirt and started unbuttoning Cas's shirt, not even bothering taking his tie off. 

Cas tried to take in everything as quickly as it was happening. He'd never experienced anything at all like this before, but he liked where this was going.

Dean pulled back from cas. "Are we going too fast?" 

"No, no, it's ok, I'm just trying to keep up. I've never done this before."

Dean smiled at the fact that he would be taking his virginity. "You'll do just fine." Dean went back in for more kisses. Cas smiled and kissed him back over and over. Dean unbuttoned his pants and took them off so he was just in his underwear. Cas liked the feeling of Dean being closer to him now that his pants weren't in the way.

"So do you want top or bottom?" Dean asked although he knew that cas probably didn't know or care. 

Cas looked at him confusedly. "Top or bottom what? I'm sorry Dean, I'm not familiar with these terms."

"Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?"

Cas laughed a little. "I don't really know what to do, I think you should be in control of this."

"Okay.. We’ll just see where it goes. Take off your pants." Dean palmed himself through his underwear. 

Cas held himself up and slid off his pants, pulling off his tie, coat, and shirt as well to match the amount of clothing Dean had on.

Dean gaped at the sight of Cas' body. He was more ripped than dean had thought he would be. Dean pulled off his boxers and his cock sprang up "god Cas you look so good."  
Cas blushed a little and smiled at him. "You're not looking too bad yourself."

"Well I hope so." Dean walked towards Cas, jerking his cock a few times.

"Sh-should I take off my underwear too?"

"Only if you want to" dean said laying down next to Cas. Cas slid them off and pushed them onto the floor.

Cas' dick was a lot bigger than he thought it would be too. He automatically reached over and took his cock into his hand. Cas inhaled sharply as Dean held him. Deans cock jerked at the reaction he got from Cas. He leaned over and took him in his mouth, focusing on the tip. 

Cas started breathing heavier, tensing up and reaching down to grab Dean's hair. Dean went all the way down on Cas and moaned, getting him more excited. He tasted pre-come in his mouth. 

Cas moaned and closed his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillow and gripping Dean's hair tightly. Dean sucked a little longer before deciding that he should stop before Cas would come. Cas opened his eyes back up and caught his breath. "You okay still?" Dean asked looking deep into his eyes. 

Cas just nodded, looking back into Dean's eyes.

Dean got up on his knees, sticking his dick next to Cas' face, waiting to see if he would suck him. 

Cas reached up and pulled Dean down towards him, taking him in immediately.

Dean groaned at the feeling of Cas' mouth on his dick. He was doing really good for it being his first time. "God Cas."

Cas took him in as much as he could, trying to do the best he could based on what Dean had done to him.

Dean moaned more and more, tilting his head back. "Ahhhh Cas" 

Cas tasted something in his mouth and decided to stop, not knowing if he did something wrong. Dean grabbed C as' head and shoved his dick back into his mouth. Cas continued sucking, guessing that he had been doing it right. Dean put his hands in Cas' hair, almost to the edge, and moaned really loudly. "Shit"

Cas stopped fora moment, hearing Dean. "You ok, Dean?"

Dean was breathing heavy because he was so close to the edge. "Yeah Cas. That was great. We just better stop before I come." Dean replied before pulling back, his cock was dripping with pre-come.

"Ok," Cas smiled at him.

Dean kissed his neck, allowing himself to calm down a little before he would fuck Cas. 

Cas's breathing slowed a little as Dean calmed him down by kissing his neck.

Dean sucked a little on his neck giving him a hickey. Then kissing the spot he just made and kissed up his jawline to his lips. Cas kissed him back passionately, moving from his lips to his neck, copying what Dean had done.

Dean was so happy to be with Cas. What he was doing to his neck felt so good. He couldn't wait until Cas would be able to fuck dean. He wanted to feel him inside him so bad, but he knew that Cas wouldn't know what he was doing and that he would probably have to be on top.

Cas kept kissing Dean's neck, sucking in a few places, wondering what Dean would do next. Dean moaned in the back of his throat softly before kissing Cas and grabbing some lube off his nightstand. 

"What's that for?" he asked softly.

"You'll see." Dean said lubing up his fingers before playing with the rim of Cas' ass hole. Cas took a sharp breath as he touched him.

Dean pushed his finger inside Cas slowly, making sure that he was okay. "You okay still?"

Cas had his eyes closed and his head leaned back, pressing into the pillow. He nodded his head quick.

Dean pulled his finger out and pushed it back in until he could add another finger and scissor them inside Cas. 

Cas reached down and grabbed Dean's hair again, pulling it tightly. Dean reached up with his other hand and pulled Cas' cock into his mouth. 

Cas tensed up more and breathed heavier, loving every moment of this.

Dean added another finger, hoping that Cas would be ready for his dick soon. Cas's breathing kept getting heavier and quicker, moving his other hand to Dean's back. Dean assumed Cas was ready and slicked up his cock with some lube. He lined up "you ready?" He asked before pushing in. Cas nodded. His hands shot up to hold the headboard behind him as Dean pushed into him.

Dean pushed in slowly. Cas was a little tight but it felt so good. He pulled out and pounded in harder and went faster. 

Cas held himself in place with the headboard, moaning and bucking up his hips as Dean kept pushing into him. Dean found cas' prostate and fucked into it really hard. 

Cas was having a hard time containing himself as he was pushed closer and closer to his edge. "AGG, DEAN!"

Dean was close too but he kept pounding into Cas.

Cas was right there. If Dean didn't stop he wasn't going to be able to hold it back anymore, whatever it was he found himself holding back. Dean kept going, just waiting for Cas to go first. Cas couldn't hold it anymore. He went and started to calm down immediately.

When Cas started orgasming his ass was tightening around deans cock. "Ahhhhg mmmm ahhhh" he moaned as he came inside Cas.

Cas let out a long exhale, he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath through much of the excitement. 

Dean pulled out and collapsed on top of Cas, exhausted from the workout he just had. "God Cas, that was really nice." He said as he rolled off him to lay beside him.

Cas caught his breath. "Dean... that was amazing."

Dean ran to the bathroom and grabbed a warm wash cloth to clean Cas up with. He stared with cleaning Cas' come off his stomach and then went to cleaning his own off his ass. Cas watched Dean as he wiped him down, still trying to catch his breath and take in all that just happened.

When dean got done cleaning Cas up he kissed his thy before tossing the cloth in his dirty clothes pile and coming back to lay beside Cas. 

Cas looked over and smiled at Dean as he nestled himself next to him in the bed. Dean grabbed a blanket and pulled it up on them so they could cuddle and fall asleep. Cas scooched a little closer so he was touching Dean's body with his.

Dean automatically put his arms around Cas like it was the most normal thing. He hoped that Cas would stay with him like this. It was nice. It felt like it was just meant to be.

Cas melted into his arms, closing his eyes and smiling.

Dean snuggled closer to Cas before falling asleep with him in his arms. 

Cas didn't sleep. As an angel, he couldn't. He didn't mind though. He loved the feeling of Dean's arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a shit

Dean slept for quite some time, as he woke up he saw Cas watching him and he smiled. "Hey Cas."

Cas smiled back at him. "Hello Dean, sleep well?"

Dean just kept grinning. It would be so nice to keep waking up to Cas like this in the morning. "Yeah. I did. Very well actually.”

"That's good," he grinned. He loved this feeling so much. That someone really cared about him.

"Yeah." Dean leaned in closer to Cas and kissed him. Cas kissed him back, moving a hand to his hair. Dean smiled and pulled back. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well we should probably check to see if Sam unlocked the door yet," he laughed.

Dean laughed "I actually forgot about that. He probably didn't unlock it." Dean walked over to the door, throwing his boxers and a t-shirt on, before checking it. Locked. "Really?"

"Well we did talk. Maybe he'll unlock it if you call him and tell him to?"

Dean laughed a little. "Yeah we did a little more than talk." He pulled out his phone and texted him. "Dude when do we get out of here? -DW"

“Did you talk? And don't lie to me I'll be able to tell. –SW”

"Yes we talked you can't lock two people in a room for a night and not expect them to talk -DW"

“If you're going to be sarcastic I can always just leave you in there longer –SW”

"Just let us out. I'm hungry. -DW”

"Not unless you've talked. I will not stand for the constant unexplained eye fucking anymore. -SW"

"Yes we talked Sam let us out already. -DW" that didn't mean they wouldn't eye fuck anymore. 

"How'd it go? - SW"

"It went great -DW"

"Awhh. So you guys officially a thing now or what. -SW"

Oh god. "Shut up and just let us out -DW" the never actually talked about that... They did other things to waste the time. "So Cas, what are we?" Dean asked him unsure of himself.   
Cas looked at him confusedly. "Um, I'm an angel and you are a human, do you not remember? Are you ok, Dean?" he said sitting up. 

"Don't tell me what to do, I have the key, not you. What happened with you guys? -SW"

Dean laughed a little. "No Cas are we a couple?" Dean asked very bluntly. He hoped that Cas would say yes. He wanted so badly to be with him. He would worry about texting Sam back when they figured it out. 

Cas smiled. "I would assume so." He realized last night that he really loved Dean, and he wanted to stay with him so badly.

"Good." Dean leaned closer and kissed Cas. 

Cas kissed him back, laying back on the bed and pulling Dean down with him by holding the back of his head. Dean laid with Cas and kissed his lips softly. 

The doorknob rattles the door swings open, revealing a large moose, startled the sight before him. 

Dean jerked up quickly. "Oh so now your letting us out?"

Sam grinned. "Yea, it's pretty obvious that you two talked. And probably did some other things."

Dean pointed towards Sam. "You shut your mouth." 

"Why? I walked by last night to try to hear if you guys were talking and accidentally heard something else. From my understanding neither you nor Cas could shut your mouths."   
Sam grinned and winked then took off running back into the hallway, knowing that Dean was going to kick his ass for that.

Dean chased Sam down the hall until he went in a room and slammed the door. "Yeah how about I lock you in there? See how you like it." Dean turned around and was met with Cas. "Hello boyfriend."

All that's heard from behind the door is Sam's laughter. 

Cas smiled widely. "Hello Dean." It didn't occur to him to put any clothes back on before getting up and following Dean. He stood in front of Dean, still completely naked. 

"So are you gonna put some clothes on or just let Sam see all your junk?" Dean asked Cas, and when he heard Sam laugh behind the door he kicked it. "You're just jealous you can't have it."

"Yea, that's what it is," he said sarcastically. "You guys are adorable."

"I suppose I should go get dressed again."

"Sam shut up." Dean said as he followed Cas to the room, slapping his ass before heading to the kitchen to make a sandwich. 

Cas turned and smiled as Dean exited the room. He preceded to get dressed.

Dean got out all the stuff for the sandwiches, but he had to go to the bathroom, so he ran there and when he looked in the mirror while washing his hands he couldn't help but smile and blush a little at the hickeys on his neck. 

Cas finished pulling his usual attire on and walked out to the kitchen, waiting for Dean. 

Dean walked out and hugged Cas from behind, kissing the hickey that he made on him last night. "Do you want a sandwich?"

Cas grinned at his touch. "No thank you Dean, I don't eat."

"Oh yeah. I forget you're too much like a human Cas." Dean said starting to make his sandwich. "There was that time when I was human. It feels very different."

"I wish I knew what it felt like to be an angel." Dean said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't really know how to describe it. It's more empowering, I guess, knowing that you have all these abilities that the average human does not."

"It's got to be cooler than that. Cas you can fly." Dean said looking into his eyes. 

"It does have it's perks. I guess I'm just so used to it I'm not as much anymore. I did appreciate the simplicity of humanity."

"Being human sucks." Dean said before taking another big bite of his sandwich, finishing it off. 

"I disagree. It is annoying to have to eat and sleep, but it's so simple. No missions, most have no real knowledge of the supernatural, it's just so simple. And time doesn't go on forever, humans do find their heaven in the end. I on the other hand either live or cease to exist."

Dean had never thought about Cas living forever. What would Cas do when dean died? He didn't want him to be alone. He didn't want to hurt him. "Cas..." Dean trailed off, he really didn't want to hurt Cas the way he had been hurt before.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Well if you love for that long, what are you gonna do when I die? I don't want to hurt you."

"I can visit the heavens of whichever people I please. My personal favorite it’s the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an Autistic man who drowned in a bathtub. It's so peaceful, he's   
always just flying his kite without a care in the world. I could visit you."

"I just don't want you to be alone." Dean said walking towards Cas.

"Don't worry about me, Dean. I'll find you in heaven."

"Good. I hope my heaven is full of you." Dean said kissing Cas.

"Awwwww aren't you two adorable?" Sam said from the hallway. Cas ignored Sam and held the kiss. 

Dean kept kissing Cas, but picked up a loaf of bread and threw it hitting Sam right in the face. "Owww!"

Cas heard the bread hit Sam and his reaction and smiled against Dean's lips.

Dean laughed a little and looked over to Sam, who was taking a picture of them. "This one’s going on Facebook"

Cas pulled away and turned to Sam, smiling. "Sam, why do you find this amusing? I thought you wanted it to happen, and that's why you locked us in Dean's room in the first place."

"Yeah that's why I locked you guys in there. But I didn't expect you two to get this mushy. I guess that happens when you have sex all night." Sam said, making dean blush.

"We did not have sexual intercourse all night. We did for a while then Dean fell asleep holding me after his orgasm," Cas said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Deans eyes widened. "Cas... No..." But Sam was already laughing. "Oh how precious dean." Dean said sarcastically. 

Cas turned to Dean. "Was what I said incorrect?"

"Yeah that never happened. Just go away Sam" Dean said trying to get Sam to leave, but it wouldn't work. He was too amused. 

"Dean, is this like the pizza man? Am I not supposed to talk about it?" Cas asked him.

"Yeah Cas just like that." Dean said leaning close to Cas and whispering "let's just keep it between you and me." Cas nodded his head and smiled.

"So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day? We could find some cases." Dean said glancing over to Sam.

"Or I could find us a case while you spend more time with your lover boy," Sam smirked. 

Dean decided to not make a big deal about the name calling as it might just make it worse. "Fine whatever just hurry, and find something close." Dean said grabbing Cas' hand and walking towards the couch. 

"Ok," Sam left the room without another word. Cas went with Dean and plopped down on the couch. 

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and sat with him in silence, just absorbing him. Cas nestled in closer to Dean, closing his eyes in relaxation. Dean kissed Cas' hair, just loving the fact that Cas was now his. Cas smiled and titled his head up to kiss Dean's lips.


End file.
